This invention relates generally to an installation kit to facilitate the protective mounting of equipment, such as a radio or equalizer, to a marine panel, as in a boat or vessel.
In the contemporary marine vehicle (boat) market, owners frequently want to substitute for an original equipment radio that is in the boat when new, a radio of a different type. Typically, the original equipment radio is mounted to install in a cavity in the instrument panel of the boat.
Present day boats differ in style and appearance, including the size and location of the cavity in which the ra io is installed. Different conversion kits are necessary in order to fill the requirements of different boats having different instrument panel designs.
Thus, there is a strong need for a conversion kit having the capability of serving its purpose in different marine vessel environments, especially to convert to use of a DIN radio and/or equalizer (tone control) chassis, and to protect the radio (or other chassis) face as against salt water contact.